Wells are generally drilled into a surface (land-based) location or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil and gas, as well as other natural resources that are trapped in geological formations in the Earth's crust. Testing and evaluation of completed and partially finished wellbores has become commonplace, such as to increase well production and return on investment. Information about the subsurface formations, such as measurements of the formation pressure, formation permeability, and recovery of formation fluid samples, may be useful for predicting the economic value, the production capacity, and production lifetime of a subsurface formation. Downhole tools, such as formation testers, may perform evaluations in real-time during sampling of the formation fluid.
These testing and evaluation operations have become increasingly expensive as wellbores are drilled deeper and through more difficult materials. In working with deeper and more complex wellbores, it becomes more likely that tool strings, tools, and/or other downhole apparatuses may include numerous testing, navigation, and/or other tools, resulting in longer and/or heavier tool strings. These tool strings may require larger and/or more powerful surface devices, such as tensioning devices, to support and/or convey these tool string into and out of a wellbore. Furthermore, as wellbores are drilled in increasingly harsher and remote environments, larger and/or more powerful surface devices may not be transportable to and/or installable at well sites located in such environments. Therefore, surface devices that may be underpowered and/or unable to convey tool strings into and out of the wellbores in optimal manner may be used at the well sites located in such environments.